Sala de espera
by Fey Potter
Summary: Las confesiones, las disculpas y los "te amo" ya no valen nada frente a una tumba. Di lo que sientes hoy, mañana puede ser tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece_**

**_Las confesiones, las disculpas y los "te amo" ya no valen nada frente a una tumba. Di lo que sientes hoy, mañana puede ser tarde._**

* * *

Su respiración es débil – dijo una enfermera corriendo junto a una camilla

¿Cómo esta su pulso? – pregunto un hombre con una bata blanca también junto a la camilla

Irregular – respondió la mujer – casi no puedo sentirlo

Rápido – apresuro el médico mientras él, la enfermera y un equipo pasaban atreves de una puerta, sobre ella tenía un letrero que ponía: **Quirófano**.

Esa noche habían varias personas en la sala de espera, todos los que ahí se encontraban eran magos del mismo gremio, Fairy Tail. La mayoría se encontraban ahí esa noche debido a que uno de sus _nakamas_ había sufrido un accidente en una misión y esa persona era la maga de agua Juvia Loxar.

Todo había salido tan mal… la joven maga elemental había partido en una peligrosa misión con un grupo de sus compañeros: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Wendy pero la misión dio un giro inesperado y ahora lo único que todos sabían era que su amiga estaba al borde de la muerte.

Gray suspiro frustrado una vez más, habían pasado horas desde que había visto a Juvia inconsciente atravesar aquella puerta con el grupo de médicos. Tiró de sus cabellos negros quería entrar a esa habitación y que le explicaran ya mismo lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué rayos se tardaban tanto?

Miro a los demás en la habitación, luego de las primeras tres horas Erza le había insistido a los demás que se fueran, ahora solo quedaban: Gajeel, quien se encontraba recostado en la pared con una expresión de enojo, el mago de hielo podía jurar que si el Dragon Slayer de metal veía a un doctor lo golpearía hasta que le dijera que pasaba y la verdad él mismo lo ayudaría, también estaban Lucy y Levy que se encontraban una a cada lado de Wendy consolándola mientras esta lloraba silenciosamente, Natsu estaba sentado junto a la rubia con una mano sobre su hombro y la mirada perdida, Erza intentaba convencer al maestro de regresar al gremio, la Scarlet le decía que ella le informaría inmediatamente cualquier cambio, este junto con Mira-san se negaban a irse.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos ¿Por qué le permitió a Juvia acompañarlos a esa misión? ¿Por qué? El siempre se negaba a que ella los acompañara ya que sabía perfectamente en los líos en los que se metían constantemente. Pero esta vez no había puesto objeción, no había dicho nada. ¡Pero qué idiota! ahora ella se encontraba herida y todo era su culpa ¿Cómo no la cuido bien? ¿Por qué le quito los ojos de encima?

Se puso en pie y salió de esa habitación, el olor a analgésicos lo estaba mareando. Se sentó en el piso fuera del hospital, respiro aire fresco y sintió una ligera punzada en la frente, decidió ignorarla, ahora habían cosas más importantes en las que pensar que una simple jaqueca

Cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien, cientos de imágenes aparecieron tras sus parpados cerrados. Sin quererlo empezó a recordar

.

.

.

_"Gray, Juvia ustedes irán por la parte de atrás – le indico Erza _

_Hai – respondió la joven muy decidida _

_Al llegar ahí sepárense para cubrir más terreno – ordenó _

_ Estaban dentro de una enrome fortaleza, la misión era bastante simple –según decía el articulo – entrar a un fuerte y tomar un cofre que había sido robado a su propietario por unos "piratas" que no eran más que unos simples ladrones. El equipo no esperaba encontrarse con una fortificación tan grande y tan bien asegurada, pero ya habían oído hablar de los ladrones y estos eran un grupo de magos muy peligrosos a quienes se les conocía como "los piratas de tierra". _

_Desde el momento en el que entraron a él lugar, fue una constante lucha contra magos muy poderosos, decidieron separarse en grupos: Natsu, Lucy y Happy, Erza, Wendy y Charle y el y Juvia. _

_Llegaron a la parte de atrás sin ningún contratiempo, el miro como Juvia mandaba volando a uno de los guardias del lugar, sabía que era el momento de separarse pero algo dentro del le decía que no la dejara sola. Ella desvió la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y lo observo, a pesar de estar en plena batalla y a pesar de estar toda herida se sonrojó por el contacto visual del pelinegro. _

_J-Juvia cree que deberían separarse, Gray-sama – titubeo ella. Gray sonrió internamente pero permaneciendo implacable por fuera_

_Tienes razón – le dio la espalda y camino por el pasillo de la derecha, mientras Juvia corría por el de la izquierda_

_No supo porque motivo pero miro sobre su hombro para ver como la peliazul se alejaba de él, aunque eso no calmo la rara sensación que tenía en el estómago._

_Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el grito de su compañera de equipo _

_¡JUVIA! –gritó y corrió en la dirección en la que había visto desaparecer a la chica _

_._

_._

_._

Abrió los ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando deshacer esas imágenes, claro que este pequeño movimiento no haría que olvidara el grito de la joven. Estaba furioso, ¿Cómo había dejado que esto ocurriera? La rabia se apoderó de él, se puso en pie y golpeo el vidrio del pequeño contenedor rojo de el extintor de incendios, inmediatamente sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar.

Demonios – susurro viendo como su mano sangraba, rápidamente se limpio el fluido con su camisa, que ya de por si estaba bastante sucia

¿Gray? – llamo una voz que provenía de la puerta del recinto, se giro con cuidado de ocultar el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Erza – dijo algo aliviado al ver a la joven ahí

No te vi adentro – explico la pelirroja su presencia ahí afuera

Necesitaba aire – suspiro sin mirar a su amiga – el olor a medicamentos me está volviendo loco

¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que te tiene así? – inquirió la joven Scarlet

Gray dejo de ver sus nudillos para mirarla sorprendido, abrió la boca para responder, tenía que decir algo rápido.

Yo...esto… – se dio la vuelta para no mirarla. _"Gran respuesta Gray" _

Erza sonrió suavemente, cosa que el joven mago de hielo no pudo ver, se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro

Lo siento –dijo ella después de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales Gray aun pensaba una respuesta

¿Qué dices? – miró a su compañera de equipo, se veía de verdad apenada

Lo siento Gray… no debí decirles solo a ustedes dos que se separaran, pensé que tendrían las cosas más fáciles por atrás, la verdad no creí que – suspiró – no creí que los estarían esperando. Todo ha sido mi culpa.

Gray la miró atónito ¿por qué se disculpaba con él y no con Juvia? Tal vez porque la joven no estaba consiente ¿pero por qué él y no otro de los miembros del equipo? Lo analizó por unos segundos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que él era el compañero de Juvia. Si, debía ser por eso ¿no?

No es tu culpa Erza y… no me debes una disculpa – termino en voz baja

Erza lo miró atentamente unos segundos, ella pensaba que él ya lo había meditado y lo había aclarado después de todo esto. Era obvio que Gray no lo aceptaría tan fácil, tendría que mostrárselo.

Si, si te la debo. La vida de alguien que te importa pende de un hilo por mis malas decisiones por supuesto que te debo una disculpa – dijo firmemente la maga clase S

En todo caso, también se la debes al resto de él equipo – dijo el muchacho mirando al piso

Erza suspiro algo exasperada ¿Cómo era tan ciego?

Supongo que también se las debo – se dirigió a la puerta, antes de entrar se giro y agrego – pero no a todos por igual

Gray levanto la vista pero la maga ya se había ido. _¿No a todos por igual?_ Definitivamente él no se merecía una disculpa especial. Igualmente ¿eso de que servía? Juvia, no regresaría con una disculpa… Alto ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella no se había ido, estaba ahí, dentro de ese hospital. El miedo lo invadió durante unos segundos, hasta que logro convencerse de que la joven estaba bien y que no se iría a ningún lado, aunque sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

* * *

**WAAAAA ¡HOLA! tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Jejeje bueno aquí vengo con otra fanfic pero esta no es un One-shot "-voz a lo lejos- ¡Por fin!" Aunque la verdad no espero que sea muy larga... Porque al principio era un one-shot -se ruboriza- pero lo acabo de leer y me dije "oye, yo misma ¿y si hacemos varios capítulos? porque la verdad no se como terminarla." A lo que me respondí: mmm ¿sabes? puede ser, pero recuerda que no soy muy buena en esto de las fanfics largas..." "Ya veremos que pasa" Y bueno así surgió esto(?) Unas cosillas más, no sé cuando pueda subir otro capitulo... la verdad es que yo cuando hago una fanfic larga espero tener unos cinco capítulos -como mínimo- ya adelante, pero como esta va a tener tres como mucho -si no me ataca la inspiración y me hace quedar como mentirosa- Probablemente no me tarde mucho... -tose- si... bueno... Y lo otro es que los capitulos van a ser cortos porque soy una floja ;D Okno... es que tengo varías cosas que hacer -ver anime y leer libros- ¡No me miren así! ¡Es que son muchos! ¿que más? ¿que más? Bueno, lo de siempre ¡díganme si les gusto! ¿que les pareció? o si ya están hartos de mí y me quieren lanzar a la hoguera(?) ¡espero sus comentarios! enserio los estoy esperando -se sienta y mira la pantalla de la PC- Creo que eso es todo, espero que nos leamos pronto -eso espero- **

**Abrazos y otras cosas Fey**

**PD: fdjvkalsdkjvbhfdjsk ¡me teñí el cabello de azul! kfdjgbhjdfklvs... Tenía que decirlo :c No tengo amigos(?) Y no, no todo el cabello. Solo las puntas.**

**PD2: ¿Vieron el ova 5? ¿que cosas digo? claro que lo vieron pero es que llevo siglos sin pasar por acá.. Solo quiero agregar que pude shipear mucho a Juvia y a Gray en ese ova fdjksdvfjsk -no diré nada del manga para los que no lo leen- Bueno...**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

La joven Scarlet, entro nuevamente a la sala de espera y miro a sus compañeros. Wendy se encontraba echa un ovillo en una silla, con Happy y Charlie a su lado, la pequeña Dragon Slayer se encontraba ahora dormida seguramente cansada por el agite del día.

El siempre hiperactivo Natsu se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado al salir, aun con la mirada perdida. Conociéndolo como lo hacía seguramente estaba pensando miles de probables fallas en su plan y el porqué de que dichas fallas se llevaran a cabo, por no decir que se culpaba. Gajeel también se encontraba en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez no con una expresión de disgusto, se veía preocupado mientras hablaba con Levy y por ultimo solo quedaba Lucy, ya que la pelirroja había convencido a él maestro y a Mirajane de volver al gremio. La chica se acerco a su rubia amiga.

¿Cómo se encuentra Juvia? – pregunto sacando a la joven maga celestial de sus pensamientos

Lucy alzo la vista y negó con la cabeza para luego agregar con voz ronca – No lo sabemos

Erza sus piró y tomó asiento en una de las incomodas silla del hospital

¿Y Gray? ¿Cómo está? – inquirió Lucy

Cerrado –respondió la otra joven para luego agregar - A veces puede ser muy ciego ¿sabes?

Lucy miro hacia las puertas de la clínica. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de su amigo? Sabía que era demasiado terco como para admitir que se preocupaba por Juvia de una forma más allá de la que se preocupaba por cualquier otro nakama. Pero ¿sería tarde cuando se diera cuente de ello? Eso no lo sabía. Lo que si sabía, era que tal vez no le quedara mucho tiempo porque a veces no hay próxima vez ni segundas oportunidades, a veces es ahora o nunca, eso era algo que la vida le había enseñado y que el mago de hielo debía aprender.

Me preocupa –dijo después de un rato – muchas veces puede ser muy…

¿Impulsivo? – adivino Erza terminando su frase

Iba a decir "suicida" pero eso suena mejor – reconoció la rubia

Estará bien, solo necesita tiempo para pensar en cómo se siente

"Tiempo" – pensó la Heartfilia – "eso es algo que está perdiendo "

¡Quiero saber cómo se encuentra! – grito la voz de Gajeel

Las dos chicas alzaron la vista y la escena que encontraron fue al Dragon Slayer de metal zarandeando por el cuello de la bata a un pobre doctor.

¡Gajeel! ¡Por favor tranquilízate! – le pedía Levy, intentando alejarlo del pobre hombre

¡Hable! – gruño el chico una vez más antes de soltar la bata del medico

El se acerco a los demás, algo aturdido y arreglándose la bata y aparentemente a la espera de preguntas.

Aquel griterío había servido para despertar a Wendy y sacar el pelirosa de sus pensamientos, ahora todos los de la sala miraban al hombre vestido de blanco atentamente.

¡Y bien! – gruño nuevamente Gajeel. La chica a su lado posó una mano sobre su hombro y esto hizo que se calmara un poco.

El Doctor se aclaro la garganta, dándole obvias vueltas al asunto, cosa que no podía ser buena.

La operación ha terminado – empezó cautelosamente ya que estaba bajo la mirada de seis magos – Y fue un éxito… pero los resultados son los que importan, tenemos… tenemos que esperar a ver la reacción de la señorita Loxar. Eso definirá su diagnostico

Todos guardaron silencio o bien esperando que continuara o procesando lo que acababan de escuchar.

¿Pero ella se encuentra estable? – fue Lucy la que hablo

La cosa depende Señorita Heartfilia como ya dije de la reacción de la señorita Loxar. Ella se encuentra estable en este momento pero puede cambiar en unos segundos – respondió el hombre y sin aparentemente más nada que decir, se retiro dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Todos volvieron a tomar asiento, lo único que les quedaba ahora era esperar.

Voy a informarle al maestro – anunció Erza – Y Wendy deberías volver conmigo para descansar

Quiero quedarme – protesto la pequeña – Por favor Erza-san

Pero… - La Scarlet miro a Lucy que asintió con la cabeza como diciéndole "Yo la cuidaré" – de acuerdo, volveré en unos minutos – Suspiro y sin más que decir se marcho

Gajeel se sentó en uno de las sillas del lugar. _"¿Cómo logro esa idiota meterse en este enrolló?"_ Negó con la cabeza, sabía que la peliazul no era débil, estaría bien. En estos momentos su amiga se encontraba luchando por su vida y no iba a dudar de ella ahora, ella fue la única que no dudó de él en su momento.

.

.

.

_"Gajeel-kun – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz de la maga del agua_

_Oh, eres tú ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto cortante como siempre _

_Juvia se unió a Fairy tail – respondió la joven del cabello azul – miré – dijo mostrándole la marca del gremio en su pierna _

_Bien por ti ¿pero qué quieres que haga yo con eso? – inquirió dándole la espalda _

_Juvia quiere que entre al gremio con ella – le dijo la joven esperanzada _

_El chico rió - ¿Crees que van a dejarme entrar a ese lugar después de todo lo que les hice? Nunca me lo van a perdonar _

_Dejaron entrar a Juvia y… y ella también hizo cosas malas – reconoció ella en voz baja _

_No es lo mismo – declaro el Dragon Slayer _

_Juvia no lo dejará solo – afirmó la joven – hablará con el maestro si es necesario, Juvia…_

_Hey – la corto el dándose la vuelta – no arruines tu oportunidad de empezar de nuevo por mí _

_Pero… Gajeel-kun es amigo de Juvia, ella no lo dejaría _

_Gajeel la miro alzando una ceja - ¿Somos amigos?_

_La chica asintió – Por supuesto"_

_._

_._

_._

¿Estás bien? – pregunto la voz de Levy desde lejos. Alzo la vista y la miro

Por supuesto – asintió

¡Chicos! – era Erza que acababa de entrar a la sala de espera

Erza ¿ya volviste? ¿Pasó algo? – pregunto Natsu poniéndose en pie

No encuentro a Gray – explico la chica

¿Cómo? – Pregunto Lucy

Puede que se haya ido – dijo la Scarlet

Pero… ¿A dónde iría? – pregunto la más pequeña del grupo

La pelirroja negó – No lo sé

Te ayudaremos a buscar – afirmo Levy poniéndose en pie - Tal vez esté en alguna parte del Hospital

Después de buscar al pelinegro por todo el lugar, se reunieron nuevamente en la sala de espera.

¿Alguien? – pregunto Levy

Los otros negaron

¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota? – pregunto Gajeel

No lo sé pero no puede ser nada bueno – respondió una rubia preocupada

Gray se encontraba caminando a paso decidido por las calles de Magnolia. Había llegado a una conclusión mientras estuvo a fuera, debía hacer pagar a aquellos que le hicieron daño a Juvia.

Apretó los puños y aceleró el pasó, dejó que la ira lo consumiera. Esos idiotas debían pagar por haberla hecho sufrir, por haberse atrevido a tocar un solo cabello de su cabeza, por hacerle daño. Sabía que probablemente no estarían en su "refugio" pero conocía varios bares de mala muerte donde probablemente estarían, con un poco de suerte los encontraría y les partiría la cara.

Sinceramente el mago de hielo no entendía el porqué de esa ira tan profunda y aparentemente no se había detenido a analizar su origen. Solo sabía que se había metido con Juvia y eso no le gustaba, el porqué no era algo prioritario.

Quizá el chico si lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo o simplemente lo ignoraba y sabia que tal vez no le quedara tiempo y puede que eso fuera lo que más lo enfurecía… lo lento que había sido, pero él no estaba para eso, sabía que con lo que estaba por hacer no la recuperaría pero habían sido ellos los que le habían quitado el tiempo que tenía.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del bar y estaba decidido a entrar y a buscarse una pelea que bien podía matarlo o dejarlo en un estado crítico. Gray olvido todo eso luego de ver a los hombres que habían enviado a Juvia al hospital.

* * *

**Hola, hola. Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Siento la tardanza :c pero estuve falta de inspiración. La verdad no estoy muy convencida de este capitulo... pero bueno lo prometido es deuda, díganme que les pareció, si les gusto y todo eso, tal vez que piensan que pasará en el próximo **

**Por cierto ¿Vieron el ova 6? sdfhjskdfjsi lo extrañaba tanto :´) ¿que les pareció? en mi opinión falto Gruvia(?) y Lucy y Juvia no pelearon :C Bueno un par de cosillas más:**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Mil, mil, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad que cada uno vale por un millón para mi :´DD Por todos los que siguen la historia y la tienen en favoritos, sé que no es la mejor del mundo pero me esfuerzo ;) **

**ErzaScarlet-Sama: A mi también me gustaría teñírmelo más pero en la escuela no me dejan. Tal vez hasta me lo tenga que quitar :´(((( Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te gustara este capitulo **

**Lee Ab koi: Gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad significa mucho para mi. Y la verdad no creo llegar a lo fatal... No soy tan desalmada para hacerle algo a estos personajes :C**

**Medaka-chan: Jajaja gracias por tu comentario ¿sabes? no estaba segura de que fuera Erza quien saliera, primero probé con Natsu pero como que a Gray no le gusto mucho(?) shfjasdhf Yo tambien esperaba más momentos Gruvia en el ova 6 ._. ¡espero que te gustará el capitulo! c:**

**Kim-blanca: ¡gracias por el comentario! espero que disfrutaras la continuación C:**

**Mariera-san: Gracias por el comentario c: lo aprecio mucho y que bueno que te gustara ¿que te pareció este capitulo?**

**LaBev713: jajajaja no te preocupes ¡apaga la hoguera! nunca le haría nada a Juvia... o si... -risa malvada- ok ya. En el ova 5 hubiera sido un hermoso momento entre Juvia y Gray... pero fue un Gray/Lyon ._. bueno ¿que se hace? gracias por tu comentario ;)**

**Saludos y besos azulados Fey ;)**


End file.
